George Weasley and the Marauders Map
by eternalstupor
Summary: George and his twin Fred have just turned eleven and are on their way to Hogwarts. Please read and review! This is my first ever fan fic, so any help would be appreciated! Chapter 3 and 4 are up!
1. The Hogwarts Express

**George Weasley a****nd the Marauders Map**

Chapter I: The Hogwarts Express

"Fred and George, wake up!" The voice of Mrs. Weasley rang through the hallway as she passed the boys' room.

"S'matter? Why'd we have to get up so early?" George mumbled getting up slowly from his bed. His identical twin was lying in a heap on the floor, still fast asleep.

"Get up boys! We have to get to Kings Cross Station!" She said as she opened their door. "And don't forget anything."

George slowly got dressed and crossed over to his trunk as his brother untangled himself and stood up, stretching and yawning. "Why'd we have to get up so early? It's still dark outside." He grumbled, pulling on his pants.

They pulled their trunks out of their closet and traveled, with much difficulty, down the winding stairs, every so often bumping into the walls. Finally they reached the bottom to find their mother, father, Charlie and Percy waiting for them. Bill, the eldest Weasley brother, was there too, but he had just been assigned a job for Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and couldn't take time off just yet to join them to Platform 9 ¾.

Chatting merrily, the group loaded the turquoise Ford Anglia with their trunks and said their goodbyes to Bill. They piled into the car, George sitting comfortably in the back with his twin, Fred, and his older brother, Percy.

George stared out the window at the grey sky and thought of his younger brother Ron and sister Ginny who were still fast asleep in their beds. Their mother's friend, Daisy Almus, was looking after them for the day.

After a while of driving George poked his twin in the arm to get his attention.

"Ouch! What?" Fred said, massaging the spot where he had been poked.

George pulled something round out of his pocket.

"Dungbombs!" Fred whispered excitedly, but low enough so his mother wouldn't hear. "How'd you get those!"

"I bought them while mum was looking for our school books" He said barely louder than Fred.

With an evil grin, George stuffed the Dungbombs back into his pocket. For the rest of the trip the boys talked to Percy about what Hogwarts was like.

They had only just turned eleven on the first of April. Letters addressed to them had come almost a week before the first, and for about a week the boys couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts. However, the novelty soon wore off as reality set in and they realized they still had about five months left before they would get to go.

Soon the boys had tired of Percy's dull explanation of classes and George's mind drifted. Remembering how he and Fred had played tricks on people all summer, he wondered vaguely if they'd ever have that much fun again.

The car slowed to a stop and they piled out. Percy grabbed his rat, Scabbers and Charlie took out his owl Errol's cage. They loaded all their trunks and the cage onto trolleys and wheeled them towards Platform 9 ¾.

The twins went through the barrier first, running headlong into it. It didn't alarm them in the slightest that they had just walked through what seemed to be a solid brick wall; they had seen their brothers do it several times before.

A scarlet steam engine train was waiting for them, the name Hogwarts Express on the front. They had never seen it, but they had heard of it many times from their brothers. George smiled as he looked at all the kids scattered around, thinking of how many different pranks he could pull. They dragged their trunks to an empty compartment and leaned out the window.

"Now behave yourselves!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as Mr. Weasley smiled and waved to them. The train started moving and the twins just grinned and waved to them. The boys closed the window again as the train rounded a bend and their parents vanished from sight.

Percy left the compartment to go find his friends, leaving the twins alone. They were in the middle of discussing some practical jokes they could play on students. They stopped after a while, having thought of everything they could. They decided to go and check out the other compartments.

Many of them were filled with terrified looking first years. They walked into one just as one of the boys, who looked about their age, set off some Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous Waterproof No-Heat Fireworks. George laughed and Fred clapped appreciatively as the rest of the students in the compartment ducked, trying to avoid the sparks.

"Hey. I'm George, and this is my brother Fred" George said, sticking out his hand.

"Lee Jordan." The boy said, taking his and Fred's hands in turn. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice trick, that." George said as Fred nodded.

The boys sat down as the smoke cleared and got acquainted. As the rain pounded on the windows they talked. The whole train ride they discussed their pasts and their hobbies (including their love for pulling pranks) and they were surprised at how fast the time flew.

The train slowed to a halt and the three pulled their robes on. George was suddenly a bit nervous, so he set off a Dungbomb to disguise his increasing worry. They clambered off the train and were ushered over to a giant holding a lantern.

"Firs' years over 'ere" cried the giant.

The first years all followed him to a lake and climbed into one of the many boats scattered along the shore. George climbed into a boat with Fred and Lee Jordan.

The giant roared FORWARD! And the boats started moving, gliding onward. They winded around a bend and finally the first years could see Hogwarts in the distance. There was a ripple of excited whispers between themselves.

The group drifted up the lake, ever so slowly, inching nearer and nearer to the castle. They reached the shore and climbed out, all trembling slightly from nerves.

They walked up the stairs to the front doors and waited. The giant man raised his fist to the door and knocked on it three times.


	2. The Sorting

Chapter II: The Sorting

The door swung open to reveal an aged witch, her hair in a tight bun, her black robes flowing neatly to the ground.

"Here are the firs' years Professor McGonagall" the giant boomed.

"Thank you, Hagrid." She said, nodding curtly. "I will take them from here."

They followed her into the castle, looking around them in awe. The entrance hall was enormous. George's eyes twinkled as he imagined himself throwing an Ever-Bashing Boomerang in the hall and watching it hit people over the head. His thoughts were interrupted by Professor McGonagall as she led them into a dimly lit chamber off the side of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said, "The start-of-term feast will start shortly, however you must be sorted first. Hogwarts is divided into four houses; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Your houses will be something like your family while you are here. You will sleep in your house dormitory, spend free time in your house common-room and have classes with the rest of your house.

Your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking-" She stopped in mid-sentence to stare pointedly at Fred who had magically tied the shoe laces of the girl next to him together. Waving her wand to undo them, she continued. "Rule breaking will lose you house points. Now please wait here while we get everything ready."

As Professor McGonagall left, the group of students started talking in hushed tones amongst themselves. They were all trying to guess how they were going to be sorted. George, having had three brothers before him come to Hogwarts, knew exactly how they were sorted. A thought popped up in his mind. He poked his brother in the arm.

"Quit it!" Fred said, then seeing the look on his face, he raised his eyebrow. George grinned evilly.

"Hey guys!" He shouted. "I know how you get sorted." The crowd fell silent at his words. Fred nodded his approval. Casting about for a lie he drew in a long breath. Finally a thought came to him. "They make you stand in front of the whole school, and battle a mountain troll." He said dramatically.

The crowed became very tense. Professor McGonagall walked back into the chamber, looking around. "Whatever has happened to you lot?" She said in a stern voice, looking around at their terrified faces. No one seemed able to respond. "No matter, follow me."

They shuffled along behind her into the great hall.

On a stool at the front of the hall was perched a shabby old wizard's hat. The students made a line in front of the teachers table, facing it.

The hat began to sing a song, but soon George became bored and started tying students' shoe laces together, his wand hidden behind his back. He had heard enough from his brothers about the houses. Before long, Fred joined in, and by the time the hat stopped singing, they had tangled everyone together.

Professor McGonagall called the first boy, and as he tried to walk forward to put on the hat, he tripped and fell, pulling down the two other students who were attached to him. As the hall rippled with laughter, Professor McGonagall glared at the twins. Walking over to them, she waved her wand once again to untangle the students, who got up looking rather embarrassed.

Whispering so that no one else could hear, she told them to come to her office before dinner the next night. The twins nodded, suddenly aware that they were in trouble mere minutes after entering the castle.

Professor McGonagall returned to her list. "Diggory, Cedric." She said. He looked calmer than all the other first years as he put the hat on his head. He had barely placed it on his head when it shouted out Hufflepuff, and he walked over to the table second from the left.

Angelina Johnson became a Gryffindor, as did Lee Jordan.

After what seemed like an eternity, it was Fred's turn to get sorted. He walked up to the stool and sat, putting the hat on his head. After a few seconds of silence, the hat shouted out "GRYFFINDOR" And the table to the far left cheered as Fred walked towards them.

It was now George's turn. He walked towards the hat, his heart pounding. Sitting down, he placed the hat on his head. A voice suddenly spoke in his ear.

"Mmmhmmm… Yes… another Weasley brother eh? I see… You shall be in… GRYFFINDOR!" The last word echoed through the hall. Taking off the hat, he walked over to sit next to his twin.

The ceremony ended after two more names were called.

Professor Dumbledore, whom they knew from their Chocolate Frog cards, stood up. Smiling around at them all, he cleared his throat.

"I will not bore you at the moment with an old man's babbling while you are all waiting to be fed. Enjoy." He sat down once more as food appeared on the golden plates before them.

They all ate as much as they could. They filled their stomachs to bursting with every type of food imaginable. Finally when the puddings disappeared, Dumbledore stood up grandly.

"I have just a few announcements before you all head off to bed. The Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." He paused, his eyes landing warmly on Fred and George. "And Mr. Filch, our caretaker, would like to remind all students that no magic is to be performed outside of classes.

Quidditch tryouts will be held in the second week of term. Anyone who wishes to play for their house team, please contact Madam Hooch. That would be all. Now, off to bed!"

The Gryffindors followed their prefects, clambering up the stairs in single file. George tried to remember which way to turn and how many stair cases he had to climb to get to their common room, but after a while he lost count.

The group was suddenly stopped by a little man floating in the hallway up ahead. He had a giant water balloon in his hands, cradling it like a precious baby. Smiling evilly, he tossed it. George watched as it rose in an arch and fell onto the heads of a group of first year girls, who screamed as they became drenched from head to foot.

George looked admiringly at the man as his brother Charlie, one of the prefects, yelled.

"Shoo Peeves! Don't make me get the Bloody Baron."

Peeves floated away backwards, blowing a wet raspberry at them, and laughing madly.

They eventually reached their common room and were showed their dormitories. All of their trunks had been brought up, and to the twins' delight, Lee Jordan was sharing their dorm with them.

They talked most of the night, being too excited to sleep. Eventually they each climbed into their four poster beds and turned off the lights. George fell into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Detention

Chapter III: Detention

George awoke early the next morning to the sound of pouring rain. Thinking longingly of the summer behind him, he untangled himself from his covers. Yawning, he pulled on his robes and headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

Walking over to the Gryffindor table, he spotted Fred and Lee. George took a seat beside them and listened into their whispered conversation.

"So how do you think we can play Quidditch without getting caught?" Fred said, checking that no one was listening.

The twins had been crazy about Quidditch ever since they were old enough to fly a broom and the thought of them not being able to play all year didn't hold up well.

"Maybe we could…" Fred started.

"Sneak into the grounds after dark?" continued George.

"Nah- first years aren't allowed having brooms…" Lee frowned as he thought.

They were soon interrupted, though, by about a hundred owls flying overhead. Most were carrying parcels or letters. To George's amazement, an owl fluttered down in front of him. Swallowing his mouthful of porridge, he took the letter from the owl, opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Fred and George,  
__Hope you both have a great first day at school. Ooh yes, and BE GOOD.  
__Lots of love,  
__Mum._

George smiled to himself, wondering what she would say if she knew that Fred and himself had already gotten into trouble.

Looking down the table he saw Professor McGonagall passing out timetables. She passed one to George and, looking down at it, he saw that his first class was Potions with Professor Snape.

Having just finished their breakfast, Fred, George and Lee all headed towards the dungeons. On their way down yet another flight of stairs the boys ran into Peeves.

"Hey look! A pair of Weasels and ickle Lee" Peeves said, cracking a huge grin and flipping upside down.

The boys laughed admiringly. Peeves, looking crestfallen, turned right side up and zoomed down the hall, cursing under his breath.

They continued down the dimly lit hall and entered the Potions classroom.

"You're late." The voice of Professor Snape, the potions master, rang throughout the classroom. "Five points each from Gryffindor."

The boys glared at him as they found seats in the very back of the class.

The rest of their classes weren't nearly as horrid as Potions.

They had double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs right after, where they learned about Devils Snare. George dropped his on the ground and it immediately started to climb up Katie Bell's leg.

Professor Sprout bustled her way over to them, pushing the twins out of the way. She muttered under her breath and pointed her wand at Katie's leg. As blue flame erupted from its end and landed on the floor beside Katie. At once the Devils Snare released her leg, trying to get as far away from the heat as possible.

"You see, Devils Snare likes cold, damp and dark places." She said, picking up the plant and quickly dropping it into its pot. Luckily, Professor Sprout thought it was an accident and didn't take any points away from them.

The boys were overjoyed that they had the afternoons off. They used their extra time to sit in the Gryffindor common room and discuss once again how they could play Quidditch. Each idea was as unlikely as the next and after a while of discussing, they came to the conclusion that perhaps they were beat and would have to just watch as the house teams played.

It was nearly time for them to go down to Professor McGonagall's office, so they decided to head down, figuring that it wouldn't be the wisest decision to arrive late for detention.

Lee Jordan joined Fred and George as they walked to McGonagall's office. However, when they reached the floor her office was on, Lee told them he had somewhere to be and continued going down the stairs.

"Thanks a lot…" Fred began.

"…for leaving us to our doom." George called after him.

They knocked at the office door and McGonagall let them in. She passed them each a piece of paper, a quill and a fresh bottle of ink and instructed them to sit down.

"You will both write lines for what you did. Humiliating your fellow students is not acceptable." She stated in a lecturing tone. "You will each write out "I will not purposefully embarrass my fellow classmates." until all of the ink is gone." She said, her lips were pursed tightly together, forming a thin line.

"I need to go check something. I will be back in half an hour." She said crossing over to the door.

George eyed Fred and smiled. McGonagall turned around, just before she walked out of the room.

"And don't even think about using magic to get out of this one. The ink, quill and parchment all have spells on them to prevent you from cheating." She turned on her heel and walked out.

George looked down at his parchment, took his quill and loaded it with ink. Placing it to the surface of the parchment, he wrote out the sentence.

_I will not purposefully embarrass my fellow classmates.  
__I will not purposefully embarrass my fellow classmates.  
__I will not purposefully embarrass my fellow classmates._

It wasn't as bad as he thought. He reloaded his quill and once again placed it back on the parchment.

_I will not purposefully embarrass my fellow classmates…_

It had been about twenty five minutes and, looking down at his progress, he was startled to find out that he had barely finished a fifth of his ink. He looked over at Fred's and he too had barely finished any.

Looking back at his own quill, he took out his wand. Maybe McGonagall was lying to try and scare them. He charmed the quill, and it stood up and wrote out the words in shining black ink across his parchment.

_I will not purposefully embarrass my fellow classmates._

Fred smiled and did the same. However, just as his twin had uttered the incantation, George's quill went mad, and began to write the lines all over George with such force that he could not pull it off.

George managed a side glance at his brother. Fred's face was covered in shimmering black ink and he had fallen to the ground. They both caught each others eye and began laughing hysterically.

Right at this moment, Professor McGonagall walked back into her classroom. She took in the sight before her with a swift glance, and smiling a rare smile, said "Did I not warn you?" waving her wand, the quills fell to the ground. Fred stood up, still chuckling and wiping away tears from his face. George, grinning widely, tried to rub off some of the ink.

"Dr. Octopie's Non-Washable Ink." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "You'll have to head up to the Hospital Wing to get that off. I think you both have learned your lesson. Now go, before I change my mind and make you write more lines for disobeying my orders." She said, the smile vanishing.

George thanked her and the twins left, still chuckling, and headed towards the Hospital Wing.


	4. The Marauders Map

Chapter VI: The Marauders Map

Madam Promfrey, the school nurse, had the twins cleaned up in a few minutes, all the while muttering heatedly under her breath. Every once in a while George would catch a word of what she was saying.

"… Irresponsible… and non- washable... she should know better…"

The boys left the Hospital Wing, still grinning. As they walked down to dinner, the boys discussed their small mishap.

"You know Fred, I think she set us up."

"I quite agree George. I just never thought she had it in her."

They arrived at the great hall, and to their astonishment Lee was already there, talking to Angelina Johnson. As the twins walked up to him, Lee turned a deep shade of red and Angelina got up and went to sit with her friends. George caught his brother's eye.

"Could this be?" George asked in mock astonishment. He sat down to the left of Lee.

"Does ickle Lee have a bit of a crush?" Fred said, sitting down to his right.

"Shut up." Lee muttered as he grabbed the large bowl of mashed potatoes.

The twins laughed, but dropped it for the time being.

The rest of the week went almost without a hitch. It was now the weekend, and the boys didn't have any homework.

They had been sitting for the better part of an hour, talking innocently, when Fred suggested they take a tour of the castle. George had nothing better to do and jumped at the idea.

The twins headed off, tricks in their pockets. Secretly hoping to run into a stray student, they wandered around the corridors. After a short while the boys became bored and decided to set off a Dungbomb. As soon as it hit the stone floor, the sickening stench filled their noses and mouths.

Before they could even react, the twins were being dragged away by the ears. Looking up, George saw that it was Mr. Filch who was leading them along a hall and down many flights of stairs.

Finally, they arrived at what George guessed was Filch's office. He ordered them to sit, all the while threatening them with detention, and George could have sworn he had heard Filch mutter the word "Disembowel" while he was rummaging through his desk drawers.

"Here we are." He said. His matted hair dangled in front of his eyes as he poured over the parchment he had pulled out.

George's eyes roamed his office, as Filch muttered to himself, and landed on a drawer titled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous'. He pointed it out to Fred.

Nodding, both boys held their breath as George dropped another Dungbomb. Filch rounded on him, his eyes bulging. Yelling at the top of his lungs, he was oblivious to Fred who had whipped open the drawer and grabbed what was in it. Then, shutting it quietly, he stuffed its contents into his pocket.

After about five minutes of more yelling they heard a crash from up ahead. The room was plunged into silence as Filch stopped yelling.

"I've got him now!" He roared, and sprinted out of the room. The twins, feeling that they had barely avoided getting into a heap of trouble, left his office as soon as the cost was clear.

The walk back up to the Gryffindor common room was quicker than it had ever been. Not until they had sat down in cozy chairs away from anyone else did Fred empty out his pockets.

The only thing that was there, other than the typical jokes and gags, was a folded up piece of old blank parchment.

"Well filch confiscated it for some reason." Fred said, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but what does it do?" George got up and started pacing.

"Well let's just try a few things. What could it hurt?" Fred said. Poking the paper with his wand he said "Reveal your secrets." And at once writing spread out across the parchment as though an invisible hand was writing upon it.

"_Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Mr. Weasley, and begs him to not stick his freckled nose where is does not belong."_

At this, George burst out laughing. The writing, however, continued.

"_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to inform Mr. Weasley that he is an annoying little prat."_

"_Mr. Padfoot would like to comment on Mr. Weasley's horrible fashion sense, and would like to recommend him to Gladrags Wizardwear in Hogsmeade." _

"_Mr. Wormtail would like to wish Mr. Weasley a good night, and suggests that he not play with big boy toys."_

"Well that didn't work too well." George laughed.

They sat for a while discussing what would work, every once in a while prodding the map, but the map still shone with the same words. Getting fed up, George tried once more, thinking of the most unlikely phrase. Sighing, he prodded the parchment and muttered.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

At once the previous words vanished and were slowly replaced. Great, curly green words began to write themselves at the top of the parchment.

_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs  
__Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers  
__Are proud to present  
__The Marauders Map_

George stared, dumbstruck, at the parchment. Slowly, he unfolded it, his brother's identical face right next to his. George's jaw dropped as he looked at what he had in his hand. It was a map of all of Hogwarts, secret passages included.

Looking a bit closer, they saw tiny dots moving around. Each dot had a tiny little label next to it, displaying a name. They quickly found themselves and watched as Lee Jordan's dot walked towards them. Looking up, they saw the real him heading across the common room from the portrait hole.

George grabbed the map and looking down, saw his dot had another label above it that said "Mischief Managed."

He shrugged and muttered the words. At once, the writing vanished just as Lee joined them. George grabbed it and went up to his dormitory to put it away somewhere safe. He didn't know why, but for some reason Fred and himself didn't want to share the map just yet.

George came back down and the twins filled Lee in on their near escape, all of them laughing about how lucky they had been.


End file.
